En fronteras grises huyen incógnitos
by Galdor Ciryatan
Summary: Yaoi Lemon KisaIta. Kisame e Itachi son un par de renegados huyendo en un día gris. Viajan sobre la frontera entre dos naciones y en ocasiones la división se hace difusa, aunque nunca tan difusa como la línea que separa sus cuerpos.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus respectivos personajes y tramas son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Advertencias**: Contenido sexual explícito.

**oOo**

**En fronteras grises huyen incógnitos**

Por:** Galdor Ciryatan**

**Capítulo único**

Huían. Era una práctica común entre los renegados del mundo shinobi, así que no tenía nada de especial. Eran fugitivos rango S, eran el Monstruo de la niebla y el asesino del clan Uchiha, por lo que, independiente a la identidad de sus perseguidores, estos no tenían muchas probabilidades de éxito.

Huían y era como si se dieran una vuelta por el parque.

Avanzaban sobre la frontera de dos naciones, siempre cuidando no internarse demasiado ni en una ni en otra. Era un día gris, había neblina y el Sol era apenas la sugerencia de un resplandor en la lejanía. Acababan de terminar una misión y se dirigían a la base, no obstante, algunos shinobi les perseguían con dificultad.

Kisame terminó por hartarse de la situación. La atmósfera y el clima levantaron sus instintos brutales, tal vez por recordarle un poco a Kiri, y el hecho de ser cazado le molestaba en sobremanera. En realidad, hasta que no se deshicieran de sus perseguidores no podrían decir con sinceridad "misión cumplida", lo cual era un gran hito en cada uno de sus trabajos.

El espadachín se detuvo en seco y preguntó a Itachi:

—¿Puedo encargarme de ellos?

La comadreja de Konoha le concedió un levísimo asentimiento de cabeza. Conocía cuál era la manera más efectiva de deshacerse de un rastreador y consentía que Kisame se ensuciara las manos.

—Hazlo rápido —le indicó el joven. Él no quería obrar muertes innecesarias, su misión verdadera no tenía que ver con ellas y su corazón bondadoso rehuía el escenario de la matanza gratuita. No, él se abstenía de asesinar mientras eso no entorpeciera su misión con Sasuke.

Oh, pero Kisame… Itachi sabía lo mucho que amaba pelear y matar, los pocos escrúpulos que tenía al respecto. Esa natural tendencia y el dominio que Itachi ejercía sobre él eran la combinación perfecta, así resultaba que Uchiha no debía matar innecesariamente. El tiburón se encargaba de la violencia gratuita.

Kisame volvió sobre el último trecho recorrido, encontró a sus perseguidores y con un par de pinceladas de Samehada pintó el mundo de rojo. Los rastreadores eran pocos y no tenían el nivel para prestar pelea al Monstruo de la niebla. El hombre de piel azulada se quedó satisfecho.

—Misión cumplida —murmuró Itachi a manera de reconocimiento cuando vio que el otro volvía a darle alcance. Aquellos ojos pequeños se mostraban ávidos, su espada iba goteando todavía.

—¿Podemos hacer campamento para la noche, Itachi-san? —le preguntó el mayor.

La comadreja asintió. No sería mala idea acampar y descansar. La sugerencia de Sol que se alcanzaba a ver estaba casi en el horizonte, en cada momento se inclinaba más y pronto la oscuridad sería completa. Llevaban dos días de avance rápido y tal vez se merecían un pequeño respiro, además, ya nadie les seguía los pasos.

Buscaron un lugar adecuado, un diminuto claro en el cual se asentaron. Itachi ordenó que se buscara leña y ésta fue conseguida sin chistar. Kisame sugirió que sería agradable comer algo fresco cuando Itachi ya se marchaba en dirección a un riachuelo cercano. Pronto hubo fuego y pescado asándose al calor de éste. Así funcionaban, así interactuaban la comadreja y el tiburón.

Se sentaron el uno junto al otro esperando que la cena se cocinara. Los sombreros de paja estaban recargados en un árbol, espacio que compartían con Samehada (arma que había sido limpiada y mimada de una forma más cariñosa a la que cualquier espada merecía). A unos metros de ahí se hallaba la exacta línea de la frontera, hecho del que Itachi era muy consciente. Unos pasos más allá y su improvisado campamento se encontraría en otra nación.

El hecho era que su ruta seguía la frontera y procuraban apegarse a ella. No obstante, a veces esa humana delimitación se confundía. Un país no se diferenciaba mucho del otro, unos cuantos metros no cambiaban gravemente el paisaje. Ambas naciones tenían los mismos árboles, la misma tierra envolviendo sus raíces, el aire que se respiraba era idéntico y la niebla se cernía sin distinción. Uchiha creía que era vano e incluso pretensioso querer dividir un trozo de tierra.

"Vivimos en el mismo mundo a fin de cuentas" se dijo.

En ocasiones sus pasos los llevaban a internarse en el país del oeste y tenían que recorrer algunos metros hasta volver a encontrar la difusa frontera. En veces se desviaban hacia la nación que yacía en el este y un pequeño cambio en el ángulo de su viaje los retornaba al punto medio.

Las cosas que pasan mucho tiempo divididas, pero cuyos bordes se encuentran en íntima cercanía, se hacen difíciles de diferenciar. Eso también le pasaba a la comadreja y el tiburón. Llevaban años juntos, dos individuos a parte trabajando como equipo; era natural que sus bordes se difuminaran en ocasiones.

Kisame se recorrió unos centímetros y su brazo se pegó al del joven. Éste no se quejó. Le gustaban los brazos fuertes de Hoshigaki, sus venas bien marcadas, esos músculos definidos. En un arranque de amor, los labios azules del mayor se estamparon en la mejilla de Itachi. Fue un beso ruidoso, auspiciado por la falta de trabajo y la ausencia de perseguidores. De nuevo, la comadreja no se quejó.

Uchiha volteó y lo observó un segundo. Por un instante le dedicó una de esas miradas cargadas de afecto, desbordó el tiempo con el amor que le profesaba al tiburón y, mucho después de que sus ojos ónix se hubieran retirado, Kisame continuó sintiendo su mirada.

Esa noche oscura y medio neblinosa, Hoshigaki se sintió valiente.

Volvió a besar al menor, instaló campamento en la comisura de su boca y esperó por cualquier reacción. Al no recibir ninguna, de la clase favorable o de la desfavorable, se animó a recorrerse unos centímetros, incluso agarró el mentón de la comadreja y giró su rostro en un ángulo más adecuado. Itachi se recargó contra él, pero no para besarlo, sino para empujarlo con la frente en un rechazo de lo más ambiguo. El joven se removió incómodo. Lo estaba repeliendo, pero lo hacía de una forma cariñosa y sin mediar palabras. Kisame siguió incordiándolo con su usual ternura.

El tiburón le besó la mejilla y la línea de la mandíbula. No se sintió amedrentado por los sutiles rechazos del otro.

—Itachi-san —murmuró en su oído.

—Mmh —fue toda la contestación de la comadreja. Giró la cabeza un ápice, alejando sus labios del otro, volvió a removerse y le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro. En ningún momento avivó los avances amorosos del mayor. Él sólo estaba ahí, _soportando _sin quejarse.

El espadachín de Kiri le rozó la boca con un dedo calloso e intentó anidarlo ahí dentro. Quería que esos labios delgados le permitieran entrar, sentir el calor de su interior, tocar su lengua. Deseaba beberse el negro de sus ojos penetrantes esa noche y devorar su cuerpo.

—Basta, sé que no buscas sólo besos —habló Itachi apartando el rostro. El cabello le cayó sobre la frente y él lo dejó estar. Sabía lo que quería el mayor, era obvio a sus ojos.

Contrario a lo que dictaba el sentido común, Kisame invadió su reducido espacio personal y le murmuró en el oído:

—Quiero hacerte el amor —declaró Hoshigaki con voz suave. Aparentaba toda la decisión de la que era capaz, pero que se había resquebrajado momentos antes con ese tajante "Basta" de parte de Itachi.

Porque cuando Uchiha decía "Basta" o "No", generalmente esas cosas tenían un significado fijo y literal.

—¿Qué me dices? —habló el tiburón forzando el último atisbo de coraje a salir. A decir verdad, en ocasiones sentía que sus avances con Itachi eran idénticos a caminar por un campo lleno de trampas. Tenía que hacer uso no sólo de su natural tacto y buen genio, sino de todas las herramientas persuasivas que encontrara a su disposición. El joven era por demás remilgoso y su mayor jerarquía en la relación le garantizaba, casi siempre, contar con la última palabra. El tiburón, el Monstruo de la niebla, Hoshigaki Kisame, a veces temía perder la cabeza por el sexo. Procuraba andarse con cuidado al abordar a Uchiha en ese escabroso terreno.

—No quiero hacerlo en el suelo del bosque —sentenció la comadreja y fue a sentarse en otro lugar. Su voz sonó lo suficientemente irritada para que el mensaje se transmitiera con claridad.

Kisame bufó y dejó caer los hombros. Al traste sus avances amorosos de esa noche. Sin embargo, eso no era nada nuevo. A Itachi no le gustaba ser tumbado sobre la fría tierra y él lo sabía.

—Como digas, Itachi-san —consintió el mayor y luego se mordió el labio.

Llevaban un par de semanas sin acostarse (por la reciente misión) y el agreste bosque no era el mejor lugar para cambiar ese estatus, no obstante, Hoshigaki resolvió apelar a su persistencia. Quizás no insistiría más en ese preciso momento, tal vez no lo haría de la misma manera, pero vaya que insistiría.

Al acostarse, el tiburón procuró poner su saco de dormir extremadamente cerca del menor, prácticamente encima de él.

—Kisame —renegó Itachi con voz soñolienta—. Basta.

Una risilla traviesa fue reprimida y el espadachín comenzó a hostigarlo de manera inconcebiblemente amorosa por las siguientes 24 horas.

**oOo**

Itachi se levantó temprano. Aunque la niebla cubriera el nacimiento del Sol, su cuerpo sabía qué hora era. Se frotó las ojeras y fue a buscar un riachuelo para lavarse la cara.

Mientras estaba ante el agua cristalina, una figura corpulenta se posó tras él. La comadreja no le prestó la mayor atención…hasta que sintió sus manos grandes entre su cabello. Kisame pasó los dedos por las hebras oscuras y jaló el listón rojo que las sujetaba, acción que desperdigó el cabello de Itachi. El mayor continuó pasando los dedos entre su pelo, alisándolo, venciendo los ocasionales nudos.

La piel de Itachi se puso de gallina bajo el cariñoso tacto. Pensó en permitirle continuar (le despertaba sensaciones agradables), sin embargo, reconoció el otro tinte que empapaba los actos del tiburón. Ese cuerpo musculoso estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, esos dedos azules le tocaban con dobles intenciones, esa respiración profunda anhelaba tornarse jadeante. Y si volteaba y lo veía estaba seguro de que iba a encontrar una sonrisa de autocomplacencia en sus facciones masculinas.

Uchiha se dio vuelta. Lo recibió un instantáneo beso en los labios, al cual él respondió por breves segundos antes de separarse.

—¿Sigues con esa idea? Te lo digo por última vez: No —dijo el menor y le borró de la boca esa sonrisa esperanzada—. Espera a que regresemos a la base… Y no me mires así. Bien sabes lo que pienso de hacerlo en descampado.

Itachi era claro, inmisericorde e inmune a la lástima. Le desagradaba la idea de ensuciarse de tierra y semen estando lejos de una regadera, cosa que le había hecho saber a Kisame. No es que tuviera inconvenientes respecto al sexo en sí (mientras estuviese bien preparado y lubricado), lo que le hacía frenarse era el millar de cosas ajenas al sexo. Hoshigaki tenía conocimiento de eso, Itachi gustaba de ser claro y hacerle llegar los mensajes en la primera oportunidad, así que el mayor no podía fingir demencia. ¿Cuál era la prisa por quitarle la ropa y abrirle las piernas? No iba a morirse por esperar unos cuantos días más. Pero…la mirada decepcionada del otro le sacudió el corazón.

El joven le besó la manzana de Adán y suspiró.

Debía reconocer que él no tenía los mismos impulsos que Kisame; su profunda sensibilidad le hacía ver que así eran las cosas. Él no consideraba el sexo como un fundamento de la vida cotidiana, pero Hoshigaki sí.

—Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos acostamos —dijo Itachi en tono comprensivo—. Sólo espera a que lleguemos a la base, o al menos a una aldea.

Era inmune a la lástima, mas no a la compasión.

Anoche pensó que los intentos de Kisame eran un simple capricho y que pasarían pronto. Esta mañana, al descubrir sus dedos tibios entre su cabello, creyó que era el colmo de la insistencia. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos y ver la desilusión en ellos recordó lo importantes que eran esos actos carnales para el tiburón. No lo frustraba por maldad pero tampoco deseaba ceder en su posición.

Kisame lo abrazó y se adaptó a su decisión. Esperarían hasta tener un cuarto en el cual recluirse de las miradas del mundo. Y mientras tanto continuaría amándolo y empalagándolo. A saber, que el tiburón era un romántico irremediable. Podrían sus dientes afilados enmascarar ese hecho, su brutalidad en la pelea negarlo, pero era un romántico consumado.

**oOo**

Durante la breve pausa para comer y descansar los pies, Itachi se vio sometido a atenciones particularmente deliciosas. Kisame se sentó tras él y antes de recibir el regaño por su boba insistencia, ya tenía las manos en los hombros del joven y le masajeaba con lentitud.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de esto otra vez? Creí que las cosas habían quedado claras —dijo Itachi mirándolo por sobre el hombro. Si pensaba quebrantar su voluntad con un masaje, podía irse resignando al fracaso.

—Sé que no deseas ceder, pero no me quites la oportunidad de hacer esto.

Uchiha ponderó las cosas. Podía sufrir estoicamente el masaje sin que eso significara una derrota para él, es decir, no tenía que acabar en el suelo siendo embestido por detrás. Se trataba de un masaje y punto. Además, así le daba oportunidad a Hoshigaki de seguir insistiendo; convertiría su frustración sexual en mimos y cariño. De esa manera ambos conservarían sus posturas. Asintió levemente.

—Pero no lo hago para abusar de tus atenciones —agregó Uchiha; era sincero—. Puedes detenerte cuando quieras.

Él no se detuvo. Presionó los músculos a través de las capas de tela, acarició la espalda que deseaba llenar con chupetones y aplicó mesurada fuerza en las áreas tensas. Sus dedos trazaban círculos imperfectos que mandaban oleadas de calor a través del cuerpo de Itachi. Cuando le masajeó el cuello y subió hasta las raíces de su cabello, Uchiha se descubrió con la cabeza inclinada y las mejillas ardiendo. Sentía una agradable calidez, un confort casi soporífero. De un momento a otro cerró los ojos.

Hoshigaki era el único ser viviente al que le permitía contemplarlo en la vulnerabilidad. Aunque él fuese quisquilloso e incluso mandón, a pesar de su gusto por dominarlo, también le dejaba conocer su lado suave. Amaba a Kisame. Confiaba en él.

Ese renegado listón rojo volvió a desprenderse de su cabello. Deshizo el nudo del hitai-ate y lo dejó caer por efecto de la gravedad

Los dedos de Hoshigaki se metieron entre las hebras, presionaron el cráneo. Acariciaron y exploraron, se entusiasmaron en delinear el nacimiento de aquel cabello, en perderse dentro de él. La soltura de aquella terca cabeza lo llenó de placer.

—Itachi-san —murmuró antes de besarle el cabello.

Con todo y todo, la comadreja de Konoha no dio indicios de querer regresar el favor o de desear escalar las caricias a un nivel sexual. A lo mucho, le dio un beso simple en los labios al otro. No importaba. Hoshigaki era un hombre que valoraba el sexo y es sabido que por las cosas que se valora uno está indispuesto a rendirse.

Por el resto de ese día se atrevió a cargarlo en brazos en una ocasión, le dio varios besos fugaces repartidos por el rostro y por las horas, tarareó una estúpida canción romántica que Itachi conocía, le dio una flor silvestre con un despreocupado gesto, en dos ocasiones le dijo que lo amaba, le abrazó por la espalda y le miró con deseo incontables veces.

En medio de la bruma y en medio del territorio de dos naciones, esos actos de cariño se perdieron para el mundo. Sólo las dos incógnitas figuras grises se percataron de ellas.

**oOo**

Era de noche, estaba oscuro y seguían avanzando. Uchiha todavía no daba la orden de detenerse y el mayor avanzaba incansable junto a él. Se habían desviado un poco de la línea de la frontera, cuestión que al inicio Kisame juzgó accidental. Sin embargo, al no retomar el camino original, pensó que era intencional. Cuando vio a lo lejos las luces difusas de una aldea, supo que había ganado este juego.

Menos de una hora después se estaban registrando en un hotel. Pidieron la habitación al fondo del pasillo; alegaron que estaban cansados por el viaje y no deseaban levantarse temprano. Durante todo momento Hoshigaki mostró su amplia sonrisa tiburonesca, aspecto que asustaba a los desconocidos y divertía a Itachi. Obviamente, el mayor estaba feliz y eso se debía a las expectativas que albergaba. Nada más al entrar en la habitación, Itachi le dio un pequeño revés (sólo por el gusto de dominarlo).

La comadreja se metió al baño del cuarto y cerró. Se permitió el mundano placer de una ducha caliente y larga mientras su compañero esperaba impacientemente. Al salir, le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva y le ordenó darse un baño. Kisame no alcanzó a sentirse ofendido por tal cosa. Itachi se sentó en el borde de la cama a cepillarse el cabello y lo ignoró monumentalmente.

Uchiha amaba ordenarle.

A veces, el tiburón creía que la mayor fuente de placer para el joven era el extenso juego previo al sexo. Tal vez el orgasmo no se comparara a la sensación de mandar sobre él. Itachi amaba controlarlo, darle órdenes. Nada nuevo bajo el Sol. La comadreja de Konoha tenía cierta predilección por estar arriba y era extraño que renunciara a esa posición. La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones el joven se portó complaciente y dispuesto a todo, pero ésa fue una condición que pasó pronto.

Al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa para ducharse, Kisame chascó la lengua y entonces sonrió. No era secreto que a él le gustaba estar abajo. La voz mandona de Itachi le daba escalofríos que rozaban fibras sensibles de su cuerpo.

Hoshigaki se duchó rápidamente. Al abrir la puerta descubrió que el cuarto estaba a oscuras, por lo que dejó encendida la luz del baño mientras iba a prender la de la habitación.

—Apágala —comandó Itachi al instante— y apaga también la del baño.

—¿Quieres dormir? Creí que… —empezó a decirle el tiburón al bulto entre las mantas. No obstante, se interrumpió.

Uchiha se incorporó a medias y le mostró unos ojos que estaban lejos de tener sueño y un torso blanco y desnudo.

—Apaga la luz —repitió la comadreja con voz suave, profunda, atrayente.

Oh, ¿quería hacerlo en la oscuridad? Él no se iba a negar. Tendría que explorar su cuerpo con las manos, devorarlo con el tacto en lugar de con la vista.

La habitación quedó a oscuras y el peso de Hoshigaki incordió el colchón. La toalla que traía alrededor de la cintura fue dejada atrás. Se preguntó si Itachi se encontraría en la misma condición de desnudez total y la perspectiva de descubrirlo con sus manos le llenó la cabeza de ideas y las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo con sangre.

Uchiha apartó las mantas y recibió al tiburón. Le besó la manzana de Adán mientras el otro paseaba curiosas manos por una piel que no era suya. Sintió que le tocaban un rosado pezón, el lunar junto a su ombligo fue visitado en una caricia breve, un dedo áspero presionó el hueso de su cadera. Se prendió del cuello de Kisame cuando su entrepierna fue explorada descaradamente, le clavó los dientes y aguantó la respiración.

El mayor gruñó el nombre de su compañero.

Itachi se removió. El tacto del otro era carente de reparos, como si llevaran toda una vida haciendo estas cosas. Pero no era así. Aunque eran equipo desde hacía muchos años, este tipo de contacto era nuevo, su nacimiento se remontaba a unos pocos meses atrás, así que Uchiha no distaba demasiado del virgen que una vez fue. Caso contrario era el ninja de Kiri, quien no se avergonzaba de su desvergonzado y largo historial sexual. En realidad, el control que el joven ejercía en los demás terrenos de su relación encontraba su punto más frágil en la cama. Ah, pero Itachi no renunciaba al poder de buena gana.

—Muérdeme —le ordenó la comadreja.

—¿Dónde?

—En la espalda.

Se puso boca abajo sin esperar contestación. Se libró de la intrusiva mano que le acariciaba la entrepierna y se ganó unos dientes feroces en la espalda. Cualquiera diría que le estafaron con ese intercambio, pero a él le tenía sin cuidado. Kisame le enseñó lo placentero de las mordidas y se aficionó a la práctica. ¿Qué decir? Le encantaban los dientes del tiburón.

El hombre de piel azul le dio una palmada en el trasero al tiempo que le besaba el omóplato. Lo que comenzó con unos labios cariñosos terminó en una herida sangrante que estremeció el cuerpo del joven. Itachi gimió cuando la lengua del mayor recogió la sangre que él mismo hizo brotar. Luego, Kisame le dio un chupetón sobre la herida, fuerte, inmisericorde, y se movió hacia abajo. Le marcó un par de chupetones sobre la columna, siempre amenazando con morder y nunca concretando.

—Kisame —masculló el shinobi de cabello negro al tiempo que un espasmo le ponía la piel de gallina. Se incorporó en los codos y miró sobre su hombro. Ahí estaba Kisame, alcanzaba a verle de reojo el cabello rebelde y los anchos hombros surcados por branquias, su cara estaba pegada a la espalda de blanca y piel y descendía, descendía.

Una suave mordida en uno de sus hoyuelos apenas marcados lo hizo arquearse, el mordisco vicioso en el otro le puso un gemido en la boca. Le encantaba el trato rudo. Hoshigaki sabía dónde poner la presión de sus dientes y dónde respetar, las áreas delimitadas para las mordidas fuertes eran claras y las zonas vedadas eran inviolables. A saber, su entrepierna y sus pezones eran de esos lugares prohibidos. Ahí, la lengua y los labios eran bien recibidos, los dedos se olvidaban de pinchar o pellizcar y los dientes se abstenían de presentarse.

El shinobi de Kiri metió una mano bajo el vientre de Itachi, empujó hacia arriba y con ello le indicó que se alzara o, al menos, que alzara la parte más interesante de su cuerpo en esos menesteres. Uchiha quedó apoyado sobre sus manos y sus rodillas separadas. Casi al instante, le pasó al otro una botella de lubricante que hasta ese momento se había escondido tímidamente bajo la almohada.

—Toma —le dijo el joven tendiéndole el ítem en la oscuridad.

Kisame agarró el lubricante pero, de momento, lo ignoró. Separó los glúteos blancos que tenía ante él y llevó su lengua juguetona hasta la entrada de Itachi. Tanteó por un segundo y unos milímetros antes de encontrarla. El anillo de músculo se mostró renuente al inicio, no cedió de buena gana a las invasiones de su lengua. Hoshigaki tuvo que hacer pequeños círculos y movimientos de vaivén antes de poder relajar el esfínter. Le robó a Uchiha un par de suspiros junto a un trozo más de su inocencia.

Itachi no sabía cómo podía hacer esas cosas con tanta soltura, naturalidad; no lo pensaba dos veces para lamer su miembro o su entrada, lo hacía como si se tratara de su boca y parecía encontrar gran placer en ello. La primera vez que la comadreja tuvo entre sus manos el miembro rígido y prominente del tiburón, le costó trabajo acariciarlo con fluidez. De hecho, ese episodio estuvo envuelto en una fuerte dosis de vergüenza. Uchiha se acordaba y se le antojaba increíble la naturalidad del espadachín en la cama.

"Son los años de experiencia que nos separan" pensó una parte distraída de su mente. La lengua de Kisame forzando su esfínter le devolvió al presente.

Gimió y sus brazos temblaron. Dejó que se vencieran. Se conformó con apoyarse en un antebrazo y en la frente mientras su mano libre fue a dar entre sus piernas. Acarició su miembro semi-erecto al tiempo que el mayor jugaba con su estrecha entrada.

En la oscuridad, un espeso hilo de lubricante fue vertido. Si bien estaba a temperatura ambiente, Itachi lo percibió frío sobre el calor de su cuerpo, pero no era nada que el tacto del otro no pudiera solucionar. Aquel anillo de músculo se forzó a recibir un dedo calloso y la comadreja suspiró, sometió la inicial renuencia de su cuerpo a recibir, arqueó la espalda y musitó el nombre de Hoshigaki con irremediable deleite.

Kisame sintió que el joven se estrechaba y se relajaba en torno a su dedo y eso le produjo cierto placer. Empujó más adentro. Tanteó las paredes, buscó la manera de que la comadreja se deshiciera en gemidos profundos, pero ese punto sensible a veces lograba escapársele. Bueno, si no podía arrancarle un buen gemido tocándolo, entonces dejaría de hacerlo. Retiró su dedo en la totalidad y, mientras volvía aplicar lubricante con la mayor de las parsimonias, Uchiha se quejó.

—Kisame —gimió el menor. Movió las caderas y su rostro se barrió contra las sábanas—. Kisame —repitió en una implícita demanda por ser tocado.

Hoshigaki lo hizo esperar unos segundos más, pero acabó presionando otra vez y venciendo el esfínter con facilidad. Para su sorpresa, el índice de Itachi se le unió en la tarea de prepararlo. Uchiha había estado acariciando su miembro punzante, en un determinado momento pasó las atenciones a sus testículos y entonces se decidió a ir más allá. El joven alcanzó su propia entrada y presionó su dedo con suavidad a un lado del de Kisame. El ángulo no era el correcto, pero él se esforzaba en estirar el brazo.

—¿No estorbo si hago esto? —preguntó el prodigio del Sharingan.

Hoshigaki dejó que una risilla suya iluminara la habitación antes de responder: —De ninguna manera.

Alineó los dedos de ambos y tomaron un ritmo lento y superficial, al menos de inicio. Por un impulso, Itachi fue profundizando la penetración. El mayor se ajustó a su cadencia y vertió sobre su entrada otras gotas de lubricante que fueron arrastradas por sus ocupados dedos.

—Itachi-san —gruñó el mayor. Amaba a esa comadreja remilgosa, mandona. Muchas veces lo frustraba respecto al sexo o lo hacía esperar, pero cuando llegaban a la cama le daba algo que valía la pena. Itachi no era cruel con él gratuitamente, de hecho, le mostraba una consideración y un cariño especiales durante sus momentos a solas. Por esas razones el tiburón azul se sentía afortunado. ¿Quién, aparte de él, conocía esa faceta de Uchiha Itachi?

—Más —habló el joven con voz anhelante.

Aunque la orden no fue demasiado clara, Kisame intuyó que se refería al número de dedos y agregó otro. Sin embargo, pese a la creencia popular, la superioridad numérica no le valió para apoderarse del ritmo. Continuó siguiendo los movimientos que le indicaba ese único dedo blanco y delgado, obedeció las mudas señales que marcaban la profundidad, la rapidez.

—Ah… _Ahí_ —gimió Itachi para entonces deshilachar su voz en un prolongado suspiro.

Kisame volvió a frotar en el mismo sitio y su recompensa fue una espalda arqueada más un vaivén de caderas. Pronto juzgó que el joven estaba listo para avanzar en el juego y se lo preguntó. Itachi asintió.

Las posiciones cambiaron, pero no de la manera que el mayor esperaba. Se vio forzado a tenderse sobre la cama, las manos de aquel joven renegado así dispusieron de él, aunque no con fuerza ni con palabras, porque Itachi no necesitaba de esas cosas para hacerlo obedecer. Kisame gruñó en impaciente expectación. Deseaba penetrarlo, moverse sobre él, embestirlo en arrebatos; en cambio, helo ahí, tumbado boca arriba y sin saber lo que la ensombrecida figura de Uchiha planeaba.

Con Itachi, muchas veces era una sorpresa.

Sintió que algo de lubricante caía sobre su miembro erguido y las manos del joven le acariciaban. Éste delineó con dedos tímidos las venas que la oscuridad ocultaba; conocía de memoria sus caminos. Kisame lo sintió inclinarse sobre él y besarle el abdomen al tiempo que sus manos ganaban confianza alrededor de su miembro. Unos labios delgados se plantaban junto a su ombligo, recorrían las líneas marcadas de su cuerpo y le hacían jadear.

Itachi dejó marcado un chupetón y se despidió, entonces se montó sobre el shinobi de Kiri. Puso sus piernas a los costados del otro y buscó alinearse con su miembro erecto, lo tomó con una mano para dirigirlo. Poco a poco fue descendiendo. Por momentos se detuvo y apretó los labios, pero las manos de Kisame en sus muslos le dieron caricias y confort. Agradeció este gesto del tiburón así como agradecía su gran paciencia; sabía que podría elevar las caderas en cualquier momento y terminar de penetrarlo en un rápido, brusco movimiento, sin embargo, le permitía ir a su ritmo. Exhaló profundamente, tomó aire nuevo en sus pulmones y acabó por asentar su cuerpo encima del otro. Permaneció unos segundos ahí sentado.

Las caricias en sus muslos se reavivaron, se desbordaron incluso. Las manos experimentadas del espadachín se movieron en su piel hasta alcanzarle la cara interna de sus muslos, donde existían esbozos de cicatrices. Tocó su piel blanca, coqueteó con el vello negro que nacía en su entrepierna, palpó el abdomen decentemente marcado y visitó por breves instante el lunar junto a su ombligo. Y al final, esos dedos grandes, callosos y responsables de tantas muertes, se cerraron en torno al sexo del joven y lo acariciaron con infinito cariño. Podía morderle y hacerle sangrar, dejar marcas en su cuerpo que no se borrarían fácilmente, pero existían ciertas áreas que manejaba con especial cuidado. El miembro sensible del joven era una de esas áreas.

Alentado por las caricias del tiburón, Uchiha comenzó a moverse. Se elevó unos centímetros al tiempo que aspiraba profundo y volvió a descender mientras sacaba el aire de su pecho. Lo hizo de nuevo ganando mayor altura, mayor confianza. En la tercera ocasión le salió de la boca un gemido. Kisame no dejaba de acariciarlo. Se tomó el tiempo para inclinarse y besarlo en la boca antes de establecer un ritmo en el bajar y subir de sus caderas.

El joven se movió con un vaivén seguro, no muy lento y no muy rápido. La oscuridad lo envolvía y velaba la extasiada concentración de su rostro. Porque, a saber, Itachi ponía mucha atención a lo que hacía durante el sexo. Junto a los gemidos y al placer había una fiera decisión de esforzarse, de mejorar, de complacer. Era relativamente nuevo en ese país de sábanas revueltas y cuerpos sudados, por lo que se sentía rezagado. Eso lo orillaba a esforzarse por aprender, practicar, quería mejorar y estar a la par del tiburón. Como no tenían relaciones con demasiada frecuencia buscaba aprovechar esos encuentros furtivos al máximo. Era raro que dejara a Kisame encargarse de la situación, usualmente se mostraba activo y dominante a pesar de que los papeles tradicionales le tildaran de _pasivo_.

Itachi estaba aprendiendo y encontraba un enorme gusto en ello. La parte práctica le encantaba. Aumentó la rapidez de sus movimientos, con ello elevó el tono de los gemidos y cambiaron las caricias que su miembro recibía.

Kisame gruñó (por la cadencia rápida y porque era dado a tales expresiones). En ocasiones gruñía y jadeaba junto al oído de Itachi y eso lo volvía loco. La soltura del tiburón en la cama incluía un variado repertorio de sonidos, algunos de ellos francamente animales. En sus primeros encuentros eso desconcertó a Uchiha, no sabía qué pensar y no encontraba gusto particular en oírlo. ¿Eran todas las personas tan ruidosas durante el sexo? ¿Por qué Hoshigaki dejaba salir sus distintas voces con tanta naturalidad? Pasado un tiempo terminó gustándole ese aspecto de él y se le contagió parte del rasgo. Así pues, cuando tenían relaciones solían volverse un poco ruidosos.

Un gemido prolongado, profundo, se derramó a través de los labios del joven. Lo que hubiera sido una melodía plana, una suerte de suspiro alargado, se vio afectada por cada penetración y su voz se sacudió rítmicamente. El tono de Itachi varió con el subir y bajar de su cuerpo, una chispa de éxtasis asomó por su boca cuando el miembro de Kisame tocó ese punto sensible de su interior.

Sin detenerse acomodó su cuerpo en un ángulo un poco distinto. Se encorvó sobre el otro y le puso las manos en las clavículas, se apoyó en él y sintió que una de sus muñecas era rodeada.

—Itachi-san…

Amaba a aquel joven con nombre de comadreja. Le fascinaban sus progresos en el terreno sexual, desde el día en que le entregara su virginidad hasta esa noche. Su afán por aprender era digno de admiración, tenía una entrega sorprendente (cuando decidía practicarla) y un compromiso que se equiparaba a su obstinación. Amaba su genio y su calma natural, se deleitaba en sus esporádicas sonrisas. Lo quería, lo admiraba incluso, confiaba en él y lo valoraba. Respecto a esto último, quizás bastaría con decir que su promiscuidad acabó al iniciar su relación con Itachi. Desde que le puso los labios encima la primera vez, jamás volvió a tocar a otra persona, fuese hombre o mujer, con algún tinte de seducción.

—Kisame —urgió la voz masculina de Uchiha. Estaba cerca del orgasmo y pretendía que con la simple mención de su nombre, el tiburón se diera cuenta de ese hecho.

Así fue. Años de ser equipo, tanto tiempo de convivencia diaria, más de un año como pareja, algunos pocos meses desde su primera vez juntos… Kisame ya sabía cuando el menor estaba llegando al clímax. Continuó atendiendo su miembro rígido, en parte ayudado y estorbado por el vaivén que llevaba Itachi. De un momento a otro los movimientos de Uchiha se volvieron inconexos y un líquido espeso salpicó pieles en la oscuridad.

El genio del Sharingan apretó los párpados al tiempo que un calambre repentino le mordía los dedos de sus pies. Con todo y eso, el gemido que profirió por el éxtasis alcanzó la categoría de grito. Subió y bajó las caderas algunas veces más, aunque nunca al ritmo rápido de segundos atrás. Kisame le agarró los costados e intentó acelerar sus movimientos, perpetuarlos al menos, pero Itachi sólo pudo darle un instante más de ese vaivén incoherente. Se dejó caer con fuerza sobre su miembro rígido en un último intento de concretar el acto, no obstante, eso probó ser insuficiente.

—¿Todavía no…? —comenzó a preguntar Uchiha con tal de confirmar su suposición. Esa voz profunda, embriagada por el reciente orgasmo, fue cortada de tajo.

Kisame no le permitió terminar la frase. Lo agarró por la cintura y cambió sus posiciones. Itachi quedó tendido con la espalda contra el colchón, sus rodillas arriba y su mente en otro lugar. Kisame lo embistió con fuerza, hosco, desesperado. Abusó por algunos momentos más de su estrecho esfínter y, al final, se corrió dentro de él, un gruñido extasiado acompañando el orgasmo.

A pesar de los dedos todavía acalambrados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas por ese dolor, la comadreja pronunció su nombre con cariño. Le abrazó por el cuello y le besó lentamente. El otro se retiró de su interior con un movimiento fluido y suave al tiempo que respondía al beso.

La oscuridad y el estrecho abrazo en el que se quedaron por momentos, contribuyeron a que las líneas de sus cuerpos continuaran siendo borrosas fronteras. Sin embargo, en un momento debió esclarecerse la confusión de sus cuerpos. Kisame se levantó y encendió la luz del baño. Buscó vendas.

Uchiha se sentó en el borde de la cama. Le dolían los dedos de los pies, por los calambres, y tenía un par de mordidas sangrantes en el cuerpo. La sábana estaba manchada de rojo en algunos puntos.

Ante la comadreja de Konoha, el tiburón de Kiri se arrodilló. Le acarició los pies y se los masajeó, mostró hacia él una ternura inconcebible y, cuando la curiosidad de ese acontecimiento rayó lo bizarro, se dedicó a limpiarle las heridas y a vendárselas. Lo mordía y luego lo curaba. Que se juegue de forma tosca con un muñeco no implica que se desprecie al juguete, sólo que el juego requiere de dicha brusquedad; tras terminar la ronda, se procede a vendar, a parchar el muñeco.

Algunos vendajes detuvieron el sangrado provocado por las mordidas, unos besos bien colocados le indicaron a Uchiha que era amado.

Le besó el indómito cabello azul a su tiburón y le dijo que lo amaba. En realidad, Itachi sí disfrutaba profundamente del orgasmo, pero también era verdad que otras piezas del acto le resultaban muy satisfactorias. El juego de poder previo en el que llevaba las de ganar era un aspecto encantador. El trato rudo y los posteriores gestos de ternura hacia su cuerpo eran fascinantes.

Al día siguiente salieron del hotel, retomaron la ruta en medio de las dos naciones y, entre fronteras grises, ellos huyeron, incógnitos.

**oOo Fin oOo**

**Notas**: Estaba planeado que este lemon formara parte de otro de mis fics: "_Esa temporada del año_", pero no encontré un lugar adecuado para ponerlo. Me pareció que ETDA ya iba a tener suficientes lemon y que éste sería excesivo, que se perdería el sabor. Al mismo tiempo, no quería quedarme con ganas de escribirlo. Por eso decidí separar esta idea y convertirla en un one-shot.

Gracias por leer y, si deciden hacerlo, gracias por comentar.


End file.
